Brothers
by HaloGatomon
Summary: This is a b-day fic for my wicked friend, Ty(aka Prince Tyler Briefs). I don't wanna spoil anything, so I'll just say it's a story about Mirai Trunks and his younger brother, Tyler.


Disclaimer~Me no own DBZ, my friend, Ty, owns Tyler, not me.  
  
Author's Note~This is a special birthday fic for my fantastic friend, Ty(aka Prince Tyler Briefs), happy birthday Ty! ^_^   
  
Summary~What if Mirai Trunks had a little brother to take care of? How would that affect what happened in the series? As they say, one person can make all difference, but how much can young Tyler James Briefs make?  
  
(Note~Mirai Trunks is 17, Tyler is 12 at the beginning of this fic)  
  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Brothers  
  
Chapter 1-We Are The Mirai Brothers  
  
  
  
"Mom, I'm not sure it's a good idea if he came with me."  
"Aww please lemme come Trunks! I promise to be good! Please let me come with you!"  
"Now Trunks, how can you resist a plea like that?"  
Mirai Trunks sighed, but smirked at his younger brother.  
"You'll have to do exactly as I say and if I need you to stay out of the way, I mean STAY OUT of the way."  
"I promise Trunks!"   
Mirai Trunks smirked more and ruffled Tyler's hair.  
"Fine, hope it squirt."  
"Yeah!" Tyler shouted with delight, jumping into the Time Machine.   
Trunks couldn't help but let out a laugh. Bulma walked up behind her son and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
"Take care of Tyler while your there, and good luck Trunks."  
Trunks hugged his mother then got into the Time Machine, placing Tyler on his lap.  
"Don't worry mom, we'll be fine." Trunks said as the top of the Time Machine closed down on them.  
The Time Machine slowly rose into the air and disappeared in a flash.  
  
Frieza smirked and turned around to his solders.   
"Go, search the area and eliminate everything."  
"Yes sir!"  
As the guards were about to leave, three suddenly slashes of warning were heard. Everyone turned around to see two mysterious figures floating down to the ground opposite them. One was obviously older than the other. He had short lilac hair, which grew downward and up to his ears, piercing crystal blue eyes and wore a black shirt with a blue jacket over it, black trousers and tan coloured boots and he had a sword resting in it's case on his back. The other figure was about just over half the other in height, he had aqua colour hair in the same style as the other and glaring black eyes and wore a white shirt with the same blue jacket over it, dark brown trouser and the same tan boots. They were Mirai Trunks and Tyler. Both individuals stared cold and hard at Frieza and his men.  
"Eh, so you must be Frieza." Trunks spoke. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face."  
Frieza only glared while being confused at the same time, so too was his father and their men.  
Mirai Trunks smirked in satisfaction; he was going to enjoy this. He looked at Tyler and whispered quietly to the boy.  
"Tyler, I want you to stay well back. This could get a little rough and I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire."  
"Okay Trunks." Tyler replied.  
The young boy jumped away, landing on a tall, large rock. Behind him, all the Z Fighters except Goku, floated in the air and watched in amazement at the scene unfolding below. Tyler smiled to himself. He knew the Z Fighters were behind him, but he gave not hint that he knew, instead he watched Mirai Trunks destroy all trace of Frieza and his father's presence on Earth.  
  
For 2 hours, Mirai Trunks, Tyler and the Z Fighters waited for Goku's return to Earth. Tyler was currently looking at all the Z Fighters; a puzzled look covered his face. After staring at Bulma and Yamcha for a few minutes, Tyler tapped on Trunks' shoulder.  
"Trunks, is that Vegeta over there?" Tyler asked, pointing at Yamcha.  
Mirai Trunks' eyes opened very wide and he turned right around so no one could see the look on his face, everyone else looked confused.  
"No, that is NOT Vegeta!" Mirai Trunks whispered in a rash voice, as if he had almost choked to death. "That's Yamcha!"  
"Oh, sorry Trunks." Tyler said, trying not to show his smile from the horrified look on Trunks' face. "He was standing next to Bulma so I assumed…"  
"Hey, don't worry Tyler, easy mistake." Trunks replied, smiling and ruffling Tyler's hair. "Vegeta is over there, in the pink shirt."  
Tyler looked then turned around, desperately trying to hold in a giggling fit.  
"Why is he wearing a pink shirt for?" Tyler managed to wheeze.  
"Because mom made him." Trunks replied quietly.  
Tyler would've burst out laughing if not for Trunks getting up on to his feet. Tyler looked at Trunks then smiled. He watched as the other fighters jumped to their feet.  
"Hey, can you all sense that?" Krillin asked.  
"It has to be…it is! It's dad!" Gohan cried happily.  
At that moment, a space pod flashed into vision. It sped past the group and crashed into the ground a little way away. Everyone jumped into the air and flew to the site.  
  
"Goku, I wish to talk to you alone." Trunks said.  
"Er…okay then." Goku replied, scratching his head. "Hang on guys, I'll be right back."  
Trunks smiled, took Tyler's arm in his hand and flew off a far distance away, Goku followed.  
"You must be really strong if you managed to defeat Frieza without raising a sweat." Goku said as all three landed.  
"Yeah, your right." Tyler said.  
Trunks eyed Tyler and younger boy sighed.  
"Fine, I'll be quiet." Tyler muttered.  
Goku couldn't help but let a laugh out.   
"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"   
"It's of great importance, but first I need to know something. Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?" Trunks asked.  
"Well at first is happened naturally, but now I can control it." Goku replied.  
"Good, can you transform for me?" Trunks asked.  
Goku looked confused, but shrugged and transformed as Trunks asked. Trunks looked impressed while Tyler looked in awe.  
"Oh wow." Tyler muttered.  
"Is this okay?" Goku asked.  
"You bet it is, man I've forgotten what it looks like from the outside in." Trunks said.  
"So what's next friend?" Goku asked.  
"Now we'll both be Super Saiyans." Trunks replied.  
Tyler, knowing better than to get involved in this, backed up some distance as Mirai Trunks transformed.  
Goku looked astonished while Trunks smirked in satisfaction.  
"We're exactly the same." Goku said.  
"We'll see." Trunks replied, narrowing his eyes.  
In an instant, Trunks grabbed his sword and aimed it right at Goku's head, but stopped mere inches from it.  
Tyler watched in wonder as Mirai Trunks tested Goku's abilities. Once Trunks was totally certain he could trust Goku, he put his sword back in it's case and and went back into normal mode. Tyler returned to Trunks' side as Goku dropped out of Super Saiyan form.  
"I had to be sure I could trust you Goku." Mirai Trunks spoke. "I have something very important to tell you and it must remain a secret. Can you keep secrets?"  
"Of course I can." Goku replied.  
"Thank you." Trunks replied. "My name is Trunks and this kid here is Tyler. This is going to sound really strange, but we're not from this timeline. We arrived here in a Time Machine 20 years from the future."  
"Wow, from the future huh?" Goku replied.  
"Yes, Vegeta was right, only he, yourself and Gohan have Saiyan blood, and we got ours from him. He's our father." Trunks said.  
Goku's eyes and mouth opened wide as he took in what Trunks had said.  
"WHAAAAAT!!!! YOU'RE KIDDING???!!! Wow, are you actually saying that Vegeta is you're father?!"  
"Yes. Me and Tyler are half Saiyan, half human brothers, although he's 5 years younger than I which makes him my little brother." Trunks smirked, ruffling Tyler's hair.  
"Aw lay off bro!" Tyler moaned, trying to swat Trunks' hands away from his head.  
"Vegeta's sons…my gosh!" Goku said.  
Goku then spun around and took a good look at Vegeta.  
"Yes, yes I can see the resemblance, wow."  
"I will be born 2 years from now and Tyler will be born 7 years from now." Trunks said.  
"Haha! No kidding! Vegeta's gonna be a daddy!" Goku laughed to himself.  
Tyler looked at Goku like he was crazy while Trunks rolled his eyes.  
"Goku, we didn't come here to tell you that!" Tyler spoke up. "Trunks needs to tell you something."  
Goku finally calmed down and stood ready to listen to what Trunks had to say. It took him just under 20 minutes to explain the situation of the future; how 2 Androids had caused havoc and destruction upon the Earth and how everyone was living in fear and death and how all the Z Fighters had been killed except the two brothers.  
"However," Trunks finished off. "Our mother said that you could make a difference Goku, now we believe her."  
"You're mother knows me?" Goku asked. "Am I gonna meet her or do I know her already?"  
"You know her already." Tyler said, grinning at the nervous look on Goku's face.  
"I know your mom huh?" Goku asked. "Does she live by me or something?"  
"She's standing right there." Trunks said, pointing at Bulma.  
This caused Goku to yell out and fall over, twitching a little. Trunks looked at Goku in shock and surprise while Tyler sweat dropped and tried not to laugh.  
"BULMA'S YOU'RE MOTHER???????????????"  
Piccolo, having heard everything so far, nearly started choking at the news.  
"That guy just pointed his finger and Kakarot fell down." Vegeta spoke.  
"I could've sworn I heard Goku call my name." Bulma added.  
Once Trunks, with some help from Tyler, explained the whole situation to Goku, it was time for them both to leave.  
"Hey, we should be thanking you Goku." Tyler said.  
"Oh, how come?" Goku asked.  
"We've both been feeling alone ever since Gohan died." Trunks explained. "He was the only one who truly understood our powers, but meeting you has inspired us Goku."  
"Yeah, it's been like finding a long lost brother or something." Tyler added.  
"You take care." Trunks whispered softly.  
"I will Trunks, Tyler, and now that you've met me, I'll be in spirit with you both no matter where you go." Goku said with a warm smile.  
Trunks gave the thumbs up, took Tyler's arm and both flew off together.  
"Hey, they didn't even say goodbye!" Yamcha moaned as everyone watched Trunks and Tyler depart.  
Everyone ran up to Goku and asked what the conversation was about. When Goku said that he couldn't, Piccolo stepped in and told everyone what had been said, but mentioned nothing of who Trunks and Tyler were.  
"Look, believe what you want to believe." Piccolo said finally, addressing everyone whom weren't sure that this was really going to happen. "As for me I want to live, so I'm going to train. You can't risk it, but I'm not taking any chances."  
Gohan then heard a faint noise and looked into the sky, Krillin did the same a short time after and then Yamcha did.  
"Look, up there!" Yamcha called out.  
Everyone looked into the sky and saw the Time Machine getting ready to go, Trunks stared out while at the same time, holding a sleeping Tyler.  
"Father, you're so tough and proud, hard and cold like a rock, but still deep down you're heart beats like ours do. I know you feel. We're you're sons and we will always love you. We're both glad we got to see you dad. Farewell young mother, may the good spirits keep you safe."  
Trunks waved to the group below just as the Time Machine vanished, taking him and Tyler back to the future.  
"Hey, they're gone." Krillin said.  
"Yep, back to the future." Piccolo replied.  
"Man, I'm going to train you guys." Yamcha said.  
"Me too." Tien added.  
Vegeta glared as he thought to himself.  
"Another Super Saiyan! I've got to have it, I've got to experience it!"  
"Gosh, goodbye whoever you two were." Bulma said, staring high into the sky.  
Since Tyler hadn't shown his skills, no one knew that he too was a Super Saiyan. Although no one knew exactly who they were, individually, Bulma and Vegeta felt some distant connect to the two young strangers, thought they didn't understand or know why. However, they would find out.  
"Wow, gosh dad, do you really think those two really came from the future?" Gohan asked.  
Goku looked at his son, placed a hand gently on his head and smiled.  
"Yes I do son, yes I do."  
  
  
When Trunks and Tyler would return after 3 years had passed in the present, they would discover many changes and differences and shocking revelations that would turn everything they knew upside down. They would be brought together even closer to themselves and those around them in a desperate attempt to save their family and friends and both brothers would learn just how strong they really are.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not a bad beginning huh? I hope you like it Ty and as long as you do, I'll continue it. Once again…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TY! ^-^ 


End file.
